


oh you're the king of healing

by immcrtal



Series: dream of me a little [1]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, kinda but its mostly her n tyrone her her feelings for him even tho hes kinda a stranger to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: “Don’t take this the wrong way but I hope I never see you again.”She hated how much she didn’t mean it. In truth, she felt drawn to him, that night, the beach, him saving her, it was always a constant thought.





	oh you're the king of healing

**Author's Note:**

> title from mansionair's easier, give it listen

_Don’t take this the wrong way but I hope I never see you again.”_

She hated how much she didn’t mean it. In truth, she felt drawn to him, that _night_ , the _beach_ , him saving her, it was always a constant thought in her mind.

Seeing him again, even though it came with a bullet almost to the face meant a lot. But she was never going to admit that, to him or herself. As she got up in ‘her’ car and tried starting it, she tried ignoring his pleas and his call outs 

 _“Where are you going? You could be hurt, have a concussio-”_ She willed herself to ignore his care, and how deep deep inside she wanted to stay and let him _see_ her. But then the car started running and every ounce of the feelings she had for the beach, for him, for this encounter, vanished and she drove away. Once again running away from him.

It’s not that she didn’t want to see him or talk to him or hug, touch, cry. It’s just that, she, it didn’t- she didn’t know how to let him near her, without wanting to run. She’s not gonna lie, she’s been on the run ever since that night, running away from the thing that made her life a living hell, running away from her reckless mess of a mother, and running away from him.

It was easier like this either way, she thought to herself as she clutched his hoodie tighter.

But life had other things in mind apparently, because one minute she was sleeping, headphones in and the other she was seeing his life unfold before her eyes. She saw him, him and his brother. He was only kid, oh how she wanted to protect him from the fate he had in store, how she wanted to warn him, but he couldn’t her screams, her questions, his name tumbling from her lips, they were all lost in between. 

Then suddenly she found herself in the forest. And there he was the Tyrone she saw just a couple of hours earlier, broad shoulders, strong jaw and determined yet soft eyes. Dressed in white, from top to bottom. She called out his name “Tyrone do you know where this is, where we are?” 

But he didn’t answer. He walked towards a table in the middle of it all, a table that gathered many things, from guns, to cheques, to a rope that she hoped he wouldn’t touch. And then suddenly she saw 3 people appear in front of them, two of them , a man and women, holding each other and smiling, nodding at Tyrone while the other was a cop, in his uniform, looking nervous. Then Tyrone picked up the gun and aimed at the cop, she screamed “No, Tyrone don’t do it, please..” But it didn’t matter he had already pulled the trigger, as multiple bullets touched the cop’s chest, the woman still smiling fell to the ground as did the man that was by her side, and Tyrone found himself surrounded by cops, and then he ran.

She yelled at him to come and then it rewinded. Tyrone was back but this time he reached for the rope, and she yelled. “Don’t do this please.” her stomach felt hollow, a part of her knew it was a dream but the other part didn’t care, it felt real, and she couldn’t bare to lose him. 

He couldn’t hear. He took the rope in his hands and ran, and like last time he found himself surrounded by cops but this time, Tandy got a glimpse at his hanging body, and she felt her body become weak.

He came back though, just like last time so she called his name one last time with her everything. “Tyrone, don’t! The end will always be the same, you can’t keep doing this, you have to find another way!” And then she felt the light, and she knew. She gave him a dagger, one of hers. And he stopped. She reached out and let her powers overcome every sense, and suddenly she was back.

* * *

She knew him, she might have never had a solid conversation with him, but now, it felt like she knew him intimately. She knew she couldn’t run anymore.

She had to stop running.

* * *

When she saw him again, she was scared to call out his name, thinking it was a dream, but then he spoke and her body screamed at her, _Run away Tandy,_ but she stood her ground. This was it, the start of something that would bind them forever, she could feel it.

The beach, the graveyard, the car accident. _No more running._

**Author's Note:**

> honestly the dialogue probably isn't accurate and this probably doesn't make sense but tandy cares so much she just needs to figure her feelings out and breathe anyways find me @ lindaspark on tumblr


End file.
